Scramble City Part II
by nickmetroid
Summary: One off story. This is my vision on how the Scramble City cartoon might've ended, in this story we see Metroplex & Trypticon duke it out for the first time and I bridged some contintuity errors between the Japanese & American Cartoons. Rated T for safety.


_**Scramble City part II**_

_Hello Transfans, this is a special one-off fanfiction that tells how the never made sequel to the Japanese-exclusive Scramble City cartoon could've finished. The first couple of scenes are based off of the was to be fan-made sequel, animated by Welfarecomics so credit goes to him for inspiring me to finish off in text, what he started off in animation (please do finish it mate) also what else inspired me to write this is one; my love of transformers & two; my Metroplex and Trypticon figures which I got recently._

_I also attempted to bridge some gaps between the end of season 2 and the beginning of the movie, examples are why are the Decepticons not on Earth anymore? What happened to Reflector? I also explained how Trypticon and Metroplex could've got damaged in the Scramble City episode to be repaired in time for the 'five faces of darkness' when they were originally introduced in the American cartoon in an attempt to erase any continuity errors._

_All characters featured in this one-off and the Transformers brand are © to Hasbro/Takara, Credit to Welfarecomics animation for giving me the inspiration to finish an unfinished chapter in the TF universe._

**RECAP: Taking place somewhere between the end of the second season & the Movie, the first part of Scramble city shows the Autobots & their human colleagues, constructing some type of new super fortress codenamed; "Scramble City". Soundwave & his Casseticons learn of the project and its location & Megatron orders a raiding party to be led by Starscream to find and destroy Scramble City.**

**Optimus leads his men to prevent Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker & the Constructicons from completing their mission, things turn awry however when the Constructicons merge into Devastator. The Autobots were being hammered until Ultra Magnus finally orders the Arialbots to intervene. The five Autobot planes also had the ability to merge; into the robot known as Superion and with his help, Starscream and his assault group are beaten back.**

**The Decepticons were determined however, Megatron immediately orders a second attack, this attack would be carried out by the Stunticons, and they race to the scene to be met with Superion. However the Stunticons can also merge into Menasor, he beats Superion down until they're forced to separate, but before they can re-merge, the arm of Menasor detaches and merges with Superion's leg. This unholy coupling causes Superion to reel in pain, no doubt the Decepticon was sending harmful programming into Superion, with the Autobot paralyzed, Menasor continues to smack Superion around.**

**Optimus however manages to save Superion, backed up by Fireflight (one of the Arialbots) Optimus shoots the Decepticon off Superion's leg allowing Fireflight to re-merge with Superion. The giant Autobot then gets back up and floors Menasor but the odds would be back in the favor of the Decepticons as the Combaticons rush to aid Menasor, and just like their comrade they too can merge, into Bruticus. After helping Menasor to his legs, the two Decpticons combiners team up on Superion.**

**With two Decepticon combiners breathing down their necks, Optimus orders Ultra Magnus to get Scramble City ready for battle. After final checks, Ultra Magnus leads the Protectobots and Scramble City out of their base and into the battle. Just in time as well, the Arialbots had to separate from their beating at the metal hands of Bruticus and Menasor, but before the Decepticons can advance further, the Protectobots merge into Defensor to keep them at bay long enough for Scramble City to arrive and when he does….the sight is amazing for Scramble City finally reveals that he too is a Transformer, the colossus known as Metroplex. MUCH bigger than combiners, he fires one shot from his skyscraper sized handgun & the Decepticons are easily seen off.**

**It seemed that thanks to Ultra Magnus and Metroplex, Optimus declares the day another victory for the Autobots…or is it? From out of the sea to the utter surprise of the Autobots, an enormous black dinosaur emerges, the Decepticon city transformer known as Trypticon. No one knows where this Dinosaur suddenly came from, but Optimus knows that Megatron now possesses a weapon equally as powerful as Metroplex…and now without further delay, let's get this battle started!**

It is the year 2004 and the day was bright & sunny but it might as well have been night. The shadows of these robotic giants covered the area for miles.

"What in the Matrix is that?" asked Optimus.

"You're leader, you tell me!" replied Ultra Magnus.

Metroplex and Trypticon stared at one another for an eternity, each one assessing their opponent. The silence was broken when Trypticon finally fired the first shot, a yellow panel lifting off of his head to reveal a large cannon mounted on the forehead, he fired it off in one continuous purple beam, Metroplex countered by firing a continuous stream of laser out of his optics, the two beams met in the middle, each transformer directing more power to the concentration of their laser.

However Metroplex faltered, his beam eventually gave way to Trypticon's.

"Oh Slag, AUTOBOTS get off of the mountain and take cover." Shouted Optimus, he realized that beam could create a big enough explosion to send them all into Stasis lock. Optimus jumped off of the mountain followed by Ultra Magnus and Defensor, the Arialbots transformed and took to the air, when Prime and Magnus reached the base of the cliff they had jumped off, they looked skyward to see Trypticon's purple beam slam into Metroplex's face, massive pieces of metallic debris fell from over a thousand feet in the air, the smaller Autobots tried hard to avoid being crushed.

"Slingshot, damage report?" asked Optimus. The Arialbot flew close to Metroplex's face; he was cradling the wound with his right hand.

"Its not good Optimus, I think part of his face has been blown away. Confirm that I can see part of his facial skeletal structure" replied Slingshot.

Watching the whole battle from the monitor, Megatron looked on at Metroplex with great joy at seeing the giant Autobot wounded.

"That's it Trypticon, he may be big but he's an Autobot weakling to his core just like the rest of his kind, now finish him off now then destroy Optimus Prime." Ordered Megatron clenching his fist, on command Trypticon snorted:

"AUTOBOTS DIEEEEE!" he roared & as he continued roaring, Trypticon armed his two massive back mounted rail cannons, they flipped over and aimed them right at Metroplex, in a short charge Trypticon unleashed two beams of Laser that were twice the size of the laser he emitted from his head before, the beams made a beeline straight for Metroplex.

They headed straight for his head which would've no doubt blown it completely off, but Defensor, carried by the re-merged Arialbots, flew up to the giant's head. Defensor landed next to the chin of Metroplex, the Protectobots in their merged form could emit a small forcefield which was designed to protect them, but their sacrificial personalities forced them to come to the aid of Metroplex, activating their shield in front of Metroplex' wounded head, they deflected the shots just in time, one beam flew over, the other deflected into Metroplex' chest, the heavy armor there was more than enough to sustain the shot but it left a nasty charred mark and Metroplex wheezing.

"First aid, get to work on that wound quick!" shouted Defensor, his left arm disengaged and transformed into the young Autobot medic First Aid, he quickly equipped some internal repair tools and began to work on the (literally) mammoth task of repairing Metroplex's circuitry to get him fighting again, the one armed Defensor armed a gun and fired at Trypticon in a futile attempt to keep First Aid covered.

"Defensor, what in the universe are you doing?" asked Optimus, he & Ultra Magnus got a lift off Superion to get up to the face of Metroplex as well.

"Optimus, First Aid analyzed Metroplex's wounds, some of his circuitry to his brain and his limbs have been severed. Apart from his arms, Metroplex can't move his legs. First Aid is going to reconnect them." Replied Defensor.

"That's Prime and all, but you're vulnerable up here, that Decepticon dinosaur is going to be on top of us in seconds!"

"Optimus!" shouted Ultra Magnus "LOOK."

Optimus looked to see he was right; Trypticon was on top of them in seconds. The giant Dinosaur's optics flashed red as he opened his giant maw. As he did a powerful vacuum activated in the mouth, sucking in Optimus, Ultra Magnus, the one armed Defensor and Superion right off of their feet and into the mouth of Trypticon, First Aid dove into Metroplex's open wound to avoid being sucked in himself.

Had the four Autobots been any bigger, Trypticon would've crunched them to death, but luckily for them the giant swallowed them whole right down his throat. Once Optimus and his unfortunate crew stopped plummeting into the darkness, they fell into a giant empty metal room.

"Ooohh" groaned Optimus "That was a hard landing. Is everyone OK?" he asked and the other three Autobots replied yes.

"Welcome Autobots!" said an echoed voice as lights flicked on in the room.

"Megatron!"

"Right Prime, I see you, Ultra Magnus and your combiners have become lunch for my large pet Trypticon."

"Trypticon is that what you call this monster of yours?"

"That's right Optimus, unlike your pathetic Metroplex, Trypticon is a weapon of unequal power. He's going to rip you, Metroplex and the entire Autobot race to pieces and after that no-one will prevent me from finally defeating the Autobots and with Trypticon by my side, the universe will fall to me!"

"Pure dribble!" replied Ultra Magnus "Don't think Metroplex is beaten yet Megatron, you have no idea of how powerful he is!"

"Oh but I do Ultra Magnus, it seems your 'powerful' Metroplex is now nothing more than a mutilated, disabled metal mountain, a mountain Trypticon will easily crush. But enough chat, its time you and your friends experienced Trypticon's digestive system." And Megatron's speech ended.

"Digestive System?" pondered Optimus, he then looked at the floor, a line ran across its entire length, no doubt hinting they were doors and as soon as he realized that, a menacing engine noise began to fill his audio receptors.

"Oh Frag!" thought Optimus "AUTOBOTS, grab the sides of the walls quickly."

Optimus and his fellow captives grabbed the walls and activated some type of magnetic devices in their fingers which they used to scale walls back on their metallic home world of Cybertron and as they did, the floor beneath them opened up. They stared down in horror as massive machinery used for grinding metal now filled the bottom, no doubt this was Trypticon's 'digestive' system.

Defensor however was having trouble holding on, with only one arm combined with his massive weight, his magnetic climbing apparatus gave way and he fell towards the killer machinery. Superion too let go, using the various jet exhausts of the combined Arialbots sticking out of his body, Superion flew down to grab the sole arm of Defensor, his feet dangling inches from various saws and grinders.

Back outside, Trypticon advanced upon the still motionless Metroplex.

"No I need more time!" muttered First Aid as he continued re-connecting circuitry and wires.

Thankfully from out of the sky, the rocket mode Omega Supreme flew from the sky right at Trypticon, firing laser from the cone of his rocket. Out from the side of Omega, Ratchet followed by Wheeljack dove out of the rocket armed with Jet packs, they hovered down right next to First Aid.

"Thank Primus you guys are here" said First Aid thankful that he had veteran doctors with him.

"Cut the chat son, we need to get Metroplex operational again or we're dead!" grunted Ratchet.

Omega continued to annoy Trypticon by flying around his head and firing at him, Omega felt jealous seeing robots this much bigger than him but that didn't bother him when it comes to fighting. After doing a massive U-turn, Omega scored a direct hit on Trypticon's left optic. Blind in one eye the Decepticon dinosaur grew enraged and started firing at Omega with all his weaponry.

Inside the belly of the beast, the shaking caused by Trypticon was causing the Autobots to lose their grip, Superion with one arm held onto the side while keeping hold of Defensor with the other.

"We have to get out of here now and assist Metroplex before we become a Decepticon's lunch!"

"And what do you call this situation we're in now Optimus?" asked Magnus obviously referring to the fact that they were still inside of Trypticon and that would technically still make them his 'lunch'.

"I mean we're not digested yet and as long as that's the case we still have a chance. Defensor, do you still have your Energon flame thrower?"

"Yes sir Optimus" he replied.

"Good, now aim for the ceiling and try to melt it away."

Defensor did so; Superion lifted him up into the air and with one arm, Defensor fired his gun which emitted a powerful blue flame. The thousands of fiery tongues licked the ceiling with a heat of two thousand degrees centigrade leaving the ceiling a bright mixture of red in the center, orange further out and yellow on the outermost ring but it did not give way.

"Now what?" asked Defensor.

"Hit it Ultra Magnus." Ordered Prime, his brother did so launching two rockets from his shoulder launchers; they struck the ceiling with a bang.

To their relief, the weakened metal gave way to the missiles.

"Superion, get us out of here!" Prime barked again.

Superion took Optimus and Ultra Magnus on his shoulders while carrying Defensor with his arms, he took off through the hole in the ceiling and when they reached the top they found a room full of Tryticon's internal functions ranging from computers to hydraulic machinery.

"Well Trypticon disabled Metroplex, how about we return the favor?" asked Optimus as he armed his Energon axe, with one fell swing he sent out a type of Energy attack from the axe, it flew right into the machinery, Denfensor and Superion followed up by throwing their fists into various hardware.

"What the slag is happening to that Decepticon?" asked Wheeljack.

Trypticon was holding his stomach area as if he had an ache there.

"It must be Optimus!" said First Aid "that Dinosaur ate him; Ultra Magnus, the Arialbots and my fellow Protectobots but they must be doing damage to Godzilla over there on the inside."

"It's done!" shouted Ratchet.

"What are you saying?" asked Wheeljack.

"I reconnected Metroplex's body function circuitry back to his brain, but to see if he's working again he'll have to run an internal diagnostic. METROPLEX, are you functioning properly again?"

"Affirmative Ratchet." Replied the Titan "All bodily systems functioning again."

Trypticon still 'bellyaching' looked up to his horror to see Metroplex moving again, the Autobot lowered his right hand and then connected it into Trypticon's stomach with a swift uppercut.

Optimus and crew still inside Trypticon saw the massive fist plow right into the room they were in.

"That must be Metroplex's hand, he's working again!" shouted Optimus, "Come on Autobots, now is the time to escape."

Back up on the top of Metroplex's shoulder; Omega Supreme, Ratchet, Wheeljack & First Aid held on for dear life as Metroplex swung his first punch but out of the gaping hole leaking Energon, oil and other various liquids, they were delighted to see their comrades dropping out of the open wound of Trypticon.

"It's Optimus and the rest. They escaped." Shouted Ratchet with glee.

"Autobots take cover inside me." Ordered Metroplex, with these giants slugging it out, it was suicidal to stay outside. Metroplex opened the massive door on his right chest plate; Omega grabbed his smaller comrades and took shelter inside Metroplex.

Meanwhile from the Decepticon base, Megatron watched in horror as not only Optimus had escaped, but Metroplex had dealt a crippling blow to Trypticon.

"No, NO! This can't be happening" he roared "You're a Decepticon, you're supposed to be Superior." He then grabbed the computer monitor and shook it violently with anger, Starscream behind his back just smiled at his leader's child like rage.

Optimus and his party that were trapped inside Trypticon avoided the Dinosaur's feet until they reached the safety of Metroplex.

"Metroplex" shouted Optimus "finish off Trypticon."

"Order Achknowledged." The titan replied, he equipped his massive dual hand guns and as he raised them, a panel on his left shoulder flipped over to reveal a massive double barreled turret and on his left chest plate another panel flipped open to reveal eight large missile silos pointing forward and the two large black cannons on his arms aimed forward.

In a dazzling display of light and noise, the full arsenal of Metroplex unleashed its fury upon Trypticon as he was hit with Rail slugs, missiles and lasers. Trypticon was hit by the barrage like he was hit by a speeding train; the dinosaur limped and roared in pain as smoke seethed from him. The force of the firepower blew Trypticon's two shoulder mounted rail cannons right off which was good for the Autobots; one of Trypticon's greatest firepower assets was out for the count and that wasn't the only damage done, one of Trypticon's arms, tiny in comparison to Metroplex's, was also missing from the aftermath of the artillery barrage.

"Good Job Metroplex, now finish him quickly!" shouted Optimus.

"Negative" was the thunderous reply.

"Negative? Why what's the matter Metroplex?"

"Energon levels low, must conserve to stay operational" said Metroplex.

"He must've used everything he had in that attack Optimus." Ultra Magnus concluded.

"Yes" said Prime "That appears to be the case; I guess this battle will now become a good old bout of fisticuffs as the Earthlings say."

In a case of Déjà vu Metroplex & Trypticon were once again staring each other down, with their firepower gone or used up this was going to be a gigantic robot version of the classic King Kong versus the T-Rex battle. In a war cry Trypticon again unleashed a mighty roar, while Metroplex in reply smashed his fists together but as he did the Decepticon charged at his rival with a headbutt.

"Aw Primus EVERYBODY MOVE!" shouted Optimus, various Autobots fled in different directions to avoid the falling titan and thankfully they all did just in time, but the shockwave when Metroplex connected with the ground sent all the Autobots flying at least ten feet into the air, Bumblebee must've flew forty!

Metroplex lifted himself up only to see the Dinosaur missing, but his HUD indicated the Decepticon was above, about half a mile in the air Trypticon surprised everybody when they saw he had two massive Jet exhausts on his back allowing him to take flight, seeing something THAT big fly was nothing short of a miracle. The Decepticon then disengaged his jetpacks right above Metroplex with the intention of landing right on top of him, but the Autobot Colossus easily predicted what Trypticon was going to do. Standing next to a small mountain Metroplex dug his fingers into it around the middle and with one easy attempt, ripped the top of the mountain right off.

"My Primus, did you see that?" said Jazz,

"Man I try hard to compete with Prime and Omega Supreme, but that is something I could NEVER top!" replied Brawn.

Seeing a robot of that size easily rip a mighty mountain in two must've been amazing and none the less unbelievable. But Metroplex wasn't doing it for show, he lifted the massive rock that was the mountain top above his head and hurled it at Trypticon, even for a massive piece of rock, Metroplex's throwing speed must've reached sixty miles an hour.

The Mountain top smashed right on target, it exploded on impact with Trypticon as he yelped in shock, thousands of smaller rocks fell back towards Earth like meteorites. As the Autobots again tried their best to avoid these, they had to prepare for the impact of Trypticon falling as well and when he did another mountain was destroyed as Trypticon landed right on its peak.

Metroplex advanced upon Trypticon quickly but failed to notice the long tail of the Dinosaur pointing towards him as the Decepticon lay on his back. In one fell sweep, Trypticon lashed his tail at the legs of Metroplex destroying a small forest in the process by sweeping it flat. Metroplex tripped up at the mighty tail whip and as always he landed hard and before he could get back up, another mighty tail whip landed into the right hand side of his head. Badly Shaken Metroplex struggled to get back up but the sad news is once you get floored by a Decepticon, he'll keep you there and Trypticon bit down hard on Metroplex's head trying to crush it to gain a quick victory.

Metroplex did his best to squeeze his fingers into Trypticon's maw and struggled to pry his head free from the Decepticon's mouth. It was a struggle that lasted for two agonizing minutes but Metroplex won in the end getting his head free but Trypticon again went on the attack and pinned Metroplex to the ground, it began to shake again as the two giants tossed and turned with each other trying to get the advantage.

Metroplex finally got Trypticon off of him by pushing both of his legs into the monster's stomach and kicking him away. As Trypticon tried to regain composure, Metroplex lifted both his arms into the sky, what happened next was God-like. The Autobots giant arms started crackling with Electricity, machinery and Hydraulics could be heard operating, getting ready to do something.

Trypticon stared on with his remaining optic; the Autobots too stared on in awe. Then when all the machinery in Metroplex's arms went silent, the titan slammed both of his fists into the ground, he hit with such force that the ground didn't crater under his hands or crack, instead the ground seemed to turn liquid and it rippled under the shockwave caused by Metroplex's attack, trees uprooted out of the ground, cliffs and mountains crumbled into rock slides and the Autobots had to take to the air on top of Superion to safety.

Trypticon was sent fifty feet into the air by the shockwaves and landed with another hard thud, when he got back up he found his feet had actually sunk into the Earth! The rippling ground swallowed his feet; stationary Metroplex used the Dinosaur as his personal punching bag.

Optimus watched all the carnage from below, but his concentration was ended as he began to get a message from the ark:

"Optimus, Optimus come in!"

"What is it Perceptor? I've got other things to worry about."

"Please Sir listen. I've been studying the local geographical areas around where Metroplex and Trypticon are fighting, their weight combined with the constant shockwaves they cause when they move is causing plates beneath the Earth's crust to shift in a most terrifying manner &…."

"In Cybertronian please Perceptor?"

"What I mean sir, is Metroplex and Trypticon are destroying the ground beneath them, shockwaves can be felt fifty miles away and the powerful seismic activity they're creating is going to cause an Earthquake that an Earthling Richter scale couldn't measure."

"What do you mean Perceptor?"

"I mean Metroplex and Trypticon are going to cause an Earthquake that is going to send the entire Western United States sea board back into the sea! It will be the worst Earthquake in the history of Earth and millions will die if you don't stop those giants fighting Optimus!"

"Oh no" Optimus thought "I should've known, having giants like these fighting can only damage the Earth, what was I thinking in agreeing to build Metroplex, I should've known the dangers. It reminds me of the Dinobots all over again."

Optimus activated a communications device on his arm:

"Metroplex come in, you must finish the fight now or…."

"Negative" replied Metroplex "Must destroy enemy."

"Listen Metroplex" Optimus said seriously with an angry tone (getting angry at Metroplex might not be a good idea in anybody's book, but Optimus is leader and he has to remind Autobots are under his command no matter if it's Grimlock, Omega Supreme or Metroplex)

"Millions of Earthlings are going to die if you keep on fighting with Trypticon, the shockwaves you're both creating are going to cause a disastrous Earthquake that will send the entire West coast of America into the sea. Need I remind you Metroplex that you are an Autobot first and foremost and protecting lives takes priority over fighting with Decepticons.

"Are you going to let your petty rivalry with Trypticon destroy millions of innocent lives Metroplex?"

"…..Order Acknowledged….sir" replied Metroplex.

But in the time he wasted talking to Optimus, the Decepticon Dinosaur got free of the ground. He opened his mouth and fired from his double barreled gun that was in there at Metroplex, the blast slammed into the Autobot's chest armor, fazing him long enough for Trypticon to try and eat his head again, but Metroplex grabbed the jaws falling to one knee.

"YES Trypticon eat him alive! Destroy that puny overgrown Autobot, gain victory for me and the Decepticons." Shouted Megatron cheering on his ultimate weapon.

"Trypticon end this now Autobot." Roared the Decepticon dinosaur trying harder to get his jaws around Metroplex's neck.

"Wrong Decpticon, it will be me who ends this now." Replied Metroplex, the two rods that stuck out the side of his had elevated forward, to the surprise of Trypticon these were actually guns!

Metroplex fired from both barrels right down Trypticon's throat destroying his voice box. Trypticon with his sole arm held his throat muttering electronic babble from his destroyed voice box, Metroplex rose to his legs again grabbing the throat of Trypticon and then heaving him up with one arm and grabbed his stomach.

The Autobot titan held the Decepticon monster above his head and in another awesome move, threw the Decepticon out to sea. The robotic monstrosity flew for a good two miles in the air until finally landing into the sea, Salt water poured into the open wounds of Trypticon, no amount of air tight safety features could prevent the monster from getting all his electronics damaged by Water and he soon fell into Stasis lock, his head slowly being swallowed up by the sea for no matter how big he was, the Sea of Earth could swallow anything alive.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Decepticon leader roared "My beautiful weapon…destroyed by an accursed Autobot…"

"And that's the last of your problems Megatron." Came a voice from Megatron's personal computer.

"PRIME, how did you get through onto my computer!?"

"A little trick I learnt from you a long time ago Megatron, but now that I know where your underwater base is I think its time that we paid you back for all the times you attacked the Ark. METROPLEX send our friend Megatron a little greeting present."

The line with Megatron went dead but unknown to the Decepticon leader, Metroplex equipped his two almighty hand cannons again, he inserted some type of warhead into the barrels, when they were armed Metroplex aimed them toward the sky and fired. Two huge missiles fired into the air heading right for the Nemesis! The Decepticons underwater base.

"_Incoming Missiles!" _Shouted Soundwave as he detected them by Radar and it was telling him they were BIG.

"Decepticons, evacuate the base at once!" screamed Megatron.

Decepticon warriors fled in different directions trying to get to the escape pods, there wasn't enough time to get out of the ship and fly away. The Decepticon trio team Reflector managed to scramble into one, but the evil Starscream threw them out and jumped into the pod himself.

"Sorry guys, but as your superior officer I now solely commandeer this pod!" Screamer sneered as the doors closed and he saw the faces of the screaming reflector banging on the window pleading Starscream to let them in, but of course he didn't and his pod was the first to take off.

He was soon followed by a few more pods before the two missiles plowed into the sea and hit their target, from above the surface of the water blew open in a massive sea spout reaching a mile into the air nearly. Once it had settled, oil and pieces of metal debris rose to the surface, including the remains of Reflector and several other unknown Decepticons.

"Our base has been vaporized!" said Thundercracker sharing an escape pod with Megatron and Skywarp.

"First Trypticon and now our base." Moaned Megatron "Make a heading for our secret space bridge Thundercracker, we will have to fall back to Cybertron & tell the Constructicons to salvage Trypticon if they can. For now the Earth is lost, but mark my Words Optimus Prime, I and Trypticon WILL return and the next time you and I meet Prime, one of us won't be walking away alive!" hissed Megatron clenching both of his fists.

"HOORAY!" the Autobots shouted in triumph. After 20 years of fighting the Decepticons on Earth they had finally pushed the evil robots back to Cybertron and for now Earth was completely in Autobot hands.

"I can't believe we did it" said Ultra Magnus "We've finally pushed the Decepticons off of Earth."

"Believe it Ultra Magnus, without any base of operations for the Decepticons to work in they have no choice but to fall back to Cybertron; however this is just the first step in our quest for victory. Now we can concentrate on the liberation of our home world and after millions of years of fighting, I never thought I'd live this long to see that possibility happening." Said Optimus.

"Yes Prime" replied Magnus "And thanks to Metroplex, our victory is assured, or at least more likely."

"I don't know Ultra Magnus" said Ratchet "Metroplex took a lot of damage in his fight with Trypticon. I predict it's going to take at least a year to fully repair him again with those massive damages."

"In that case Ratchet it looks like you'll have plenty to do over the next year!" laughed Optimus, Ratchet replied with a frown and angry grunt.

"Well no matter, at the end of the day we have won the last battle for Earth. Now comes the hard part, re-taking Cybertron from the Decepticons!"

"Do you really think we'll be able to beat them Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, we've lasted for over four million years and we've been stronger than we've ever been before. Never have we come so close to total victory before and with Metroplex on our side…Megatron has no hope in Slag of beating us anytime soon…."

And with that kind remark, Metroplex lifted his arms in victory and stated:

"Vigilance is the foundation on which all victories are built."

**THE END**

_This story is © to nickmetroid (account name, real name to remain confidential unless asked by trustworthy source for certain reasons) and is not allowed to be used by any other parties without author's permission. Credit to Welfarecomics and the animator there who originally made the idea for Scramble City part II and for giving inspiration for the creation of this one off story and to some of the earlier scenes. Transformers and all its characters represented in this story are © and TM to Hasbro/Takara._

_All other properties mentioned in this story aside from Transformers are © to their respected owners._


End file.
